Matilda
Matilda was a house robot that originally appeared on the TV show Robot Wars . Her original appearance was based on a "mutant alien dinosaur". She was equipped with lifting tusks and originally equipped with a chainsaw during the first four series of the TV show however she was given a flywheel series 5 onwards. Nower days she is much heavier than her TV show counterpart and has more improved weaponry and armour. She made a appearances in the Dutch, German and American Robot wars. Matilda played only a minor role in Nickelodeon Robot Wars, as she was deemed "too powerful" by production. Out of the twenty-four battles held during the series, she only appeared in four of them. TV Show Matilda was one of the first four house robots. She first appeared in Series 1. Her tusks were relatively basic back then, and only had a simple lifting mechanism. Often, she would rely more on her chainsaw to attack robots that strayed into her CPZ. The Chainsaw would stay on Matilda for another three years, however the chainsaw was rather useless unless it was against a weak armoured robot or on wheels. The original Matilda was destroyed by Razer during the Southern Annihilator with permission from the producers. Matilda from Series 5 onwards was equipped with a flywheel and a more powerful lifting tusks. Roaming robots Matilda was brought out of retirement in 2010, however, her first appearance in competition was in 2011 at the Uk Heavyweight Championships at the O2 Arena. Built by Alan Gribble, this version of Matilda served as the house robot in the Featherweight Championship and continues to act as house robot for all Roaming Robots tournaments. In 2014, John Findlay built a new version of Matilda. Alan Gribble had worked at Gloucester University providing the innards whilst Alan had provided the shell, but with Alan's death, the university wanted its propriety back. This new version has a flywheel, improved tusks and a tougher body shell. John still has the body shell of Alan's version of Matilda to use for display at events. In 2015 she got another new shell/ new look this time being darker in colour and more tough, looking more like the original. Trivia *Matilda's horns, during first two series of Robot Wars, were made of hard rubber; the metal versions tended to shatter or break off too easily. They were made into metal again at some points during Roaming Robots. *She has lost her shell and even fallen down the pit on a few occasions. *Matilda is the oldest House robot and was even the first ever House robot to be built in Robot Wars. * MatildaNow gribble.jpg|Alan Gribble's replica Matilda2014.png|Matilda in 2014 Matilda having a new body for 2015.jpg|The mold used for Matilda in 2015 Matilda2015.jpg|Matilda in 2015 Matilda.gif|Matilda as she appeared in the TV show Insides of Matilda.jpg|Matilda's insides 10527466 10152887536143652 3129093194155305165 n.jpg|Matilda alongside Ripper and Rip Matilda in Glos.PNG|Matilda advertising Gloucester 2014 Category:House robots Category:Robots with flipping arms Category:Robots with blades Category:Robots with more than one weapon Category:Robots that have toys made of them Category:Featherweight House Robot Category:Animal Based Robots